


Resistance

by seokimji



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-30 00:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10149452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seokimji/pseuds/seokimji
Summary: There is a reason why Taeyong doesn't want to join Doyoung's band, but the younger boy doesn't give up on trying to convince him he should do it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> So this story was kinda inspired by that Taeyong/Doyoung/teaspoon thing from that Nimdle video, I hope you guys remember what Doyoung said about it. In case you don't, Doyound said Taeyong told him his heart is the size of a teaspoon.
> 
> My native language is not English, so I'm sorry for any mistakes I made.
> 
> I hope you'll like this.

„You should join the band.”

Taeyong’s eyes open up abruptly when the boy, who’s sitting in his lap, whispers these words onto his skin while his lips are wandering on his neck. There’s an open mic taking place in the club they are in right now, but the heat caused by the audience and the performers was nearly unbearable, making them escape it. But it’s not only about the heat; they wanted a dark, private corner where they could spend a little time together without anyone bothering them.

Doyoung doesn’t hesitate to push Taeyong down on the bench they find, throwing himself on him, inviting him into a kiss. Both of them are impatient; they haven’t had a chance to meet during the last two weeks due to the several exams they had to pass and the rehearsals crammed between their study hours. Taeyong circles his arms around the other boy’s body, stroking him on the back, the waist, on his narrow hips up and down, while Doyoung’s arms are around his neck. Their lips meet in the semi-darkness again and again, and Doyoung’s scent, his kisses and their closeness make Taeyong completely forget about the possibility of being found by someone at any moment. Doyoung has just moved on to planting kisses on his neck, leaving Taeyong with a tingling sensation in his whole body – his neck has always been a sensitive spot of his –, when the statement leaves his boyfriend’s mouth.

„No,” He says, to which Doyoung retreats his upper body from his, knitting his eyebrows together, which is an evident sign of him not liking Taeyong’s answer.

„Still no?”

„Yeah. It’s always gonna be a no, every time you ask me. It doesn’t matter if it’s now, or tomorrow, in two weeks or in a year,” Taeyong replies without hesitation.

They’ve had this conversation a few times already. Doyoung sings in a band formed out of his friends, while Taeyong performs self-written rap songs with Mark, a very talented high schooler, who’s a few years younger than him. Jaehyun joins them sometimes, when they need a vocalist, completing their songs with his pleasant voice. However, Doyoung’s been pestering Taeyong to join his own band for a while, not willing to acknowledge Taeyong’s firm resistance.

„You’re just playing hard to get,” Doyoung rolls his eyes, eliciting a laugh out of his boyfriend.

„I’m not, since I have no intention of joining.”

The other boy reacts to this with an other eye-roll and a grimace.

„Too bad, the band really needs a good rapper,” Doyoung sighs, while his fingers are stroking along the line of Taeyong’s neck, down to his chest. Taeyong uses all of his willpower, so his body wouldn’t react to the seductive touches of is boyfriend, being aware of the fact that this is only Doyoung’s way of trying to get him say yes.

„You’re lucky Ten’s not here to hear this,” he warns, to which Doyoung only shrugs.

„Ten is not bad, but the language is still a bit difficult for him. You’re really good at what you’re doing though.”

„Look at all this fluttery!” The rapper grins teasingly, earning a small hit on his arm. „Seriously, though, why don’t you ever praise me like this? Why are you only telling me such nice things when you want something from me?” He pouts, faking resentfulness.

„I don’t know what you’re talking about,” the boy in his lap says, shaking his head. „I always compliment you.” He leans into Taeyong’s neck, only to be pushed back by him.

„You’re a huge liar,” Taeyong tells him with dark, shining eyes.

„You’re the one complaining? Have you forgotten what you’ve said to me the other day?” Doyoung retorts immediately, bringing up the memory of Taeyong telling him he had a heart with the size of a teaspoon.

„So you’re telling me you didn’t deserve it even after stealing my food and laughing at my lyrics!” Taeyong fights back.

„I’ve apologized already!”

„Still, this is why I won’t join the band, Doyoung,” Taeyong explains so his boyfriend would get the issue already. „It would be an utter chaos if I’d join, because we wouldn’t be able to stop fighting.

He straightens himself up, pressing a light kiss on Doyoung’s lips and the boy doesn’t let him go; Doyoung settles his palms on Taeyong’s cheeks and deepens the kiss. The rapper boy lets himself get lost in the sensation, only concentrating on Doyoung’s chest against his own, Doyoung’s waistline under his fingertips, Doyoung’s scent in his nose, Doyoung’s kisses, _Doyoung, Doyoung, Doyoung._

They weren’t always like this. Not at all. They kept bickering from the very first day they’ve known each other and Taeyong used to be a bit too sensitive to the intense nagging of the younger. Also, Doyoung’s the type to tell you his honest opinion without hesitation, when you asked him (and when you didn’t). It took time for Taeyong to realize, this is Doyoung’s way of showing how much he cares about him; he keeps picking on him about tiny, unimportant things but shows a massive amount of support and symphaty in hard times.

Their personalities were pretty different, and even if it wasn’t serious, they couldn’t live without constant bickering. And still – they were drawn to each other by some kind of strong power. All that tension caused by their fights had to be eased somehow and what better way they could find other than attacking each other’s lips angrily or heatedly at some lonely place. Eventhough Doyoung annoys Taeyong to death on a daily basis, the rapper has always found him a beautiful, talented person, who he could look up to in a lot of different ways.

Taeyong holds Doyoung with a firm hand, reaching up with his other hand to ran his fingers through Doyoung’s freshly dyed red hair. Compaired to the plain black he’s always had, the new color was strange at first but Taeyong got used to it by now and he has to admit that his boyfriend is just as hot as he was with black hair, and the new color suits his bright personality pretty well.

Doyoung hums into their kiss with content then he breaks away. Leaning his head into the crook of Taeyong’s neck, he murmurs, „If you’d join we’d be able to perform songs together. We could have gigs together, we wouldn’t have to have them separated.”

„I don’t need to be in your band in order to perform songs together,” Taeyong objects. „I don’t even know why you’re so hung up on this.”

Doyoung sniggles a bit at that, his warm breath caressing Taeyong’s neck. „I don’t know. Though, it would be nice if we’d write a song together.”

Taeyong doesn’t reply right away. He likes the idea very much, and the fact that Doyoung wants to create something with him warms his heart a lot more than he would have ever thought before.

„Let’s write a song together then,” he says. Doyoung’s head jerks up to this and he’s looking at Taeyong questioningly, wanting to know if he’s really serious about it.

„Yeah, let’s write.” His genuine smile is reflected by Taeyong’s own and this is a rare moment of perfect harmony between them. Good things never last long enough though, and their moment gets ruined almost immediately when Doyoung’s phone starts ringing in his pocket.

„What is it?” Doyoung picks up, grumbling into the phone in an unfriendly way, pissed because of the interruption. „Okay, okay, I’m coming,” he starts to nod and then ends the call. „It was Ten, I gotta go.”

„Right now?” Taeyong is pouting again, „We barely spent like fifteen minutes together, this is –”

„I know, I know,” the younger cuts him off quickly. „We’ll meet tomorrow.”

„Well, okay…”

They find each other’s lips again, kissing each other goodbye this time. Taeyong breathes Doyoung’s scent in deeply, wanting to enjoy it as long as he can before they part ways.

„So, you don’t wanna join the band?” Doyoung tries for the last time, when they break away from the kiss, obviously hoping for a change of Taeyong’s decision but he has no such luck.

Taeyong only answers with a persistent, „Nope.”

„Okay. You should think about it, though,” Doyoung tells him with a light voice before giving him a last kiss. He stands up from Taeyong’s lap, pulling him up as well, then they leave the little, dark corner to look for their friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/s1arblossom) so we can cry over NCT together ^^
> 
> Update:
> 
> I rewatched the Nimdle video and apparently, there are two different translations of the teaspoon thing in different videos:  
> 1st version: Doyoung says "The guy who said my heart was the size of a teaspoon is saying this to me" about Taeyong's message for him and I used this translation for this fic.  
> 2nd version: Doyoung says "Someone who has the mind big as a teaspoon is saying this to me"  
> So I don't know which is the correct translation since I don't speak Korean but in case I used the wrong one, I'm sorry ._.


End file.
